Harry Healing (FLUFFY)
by Girl Harry
Summary: Snarky Fem-Harry, taken in by Snape. Guardian fic. Abused Harry. Siblings(ish). Non cannon. Draco Malfoy on the light side. Tiny Slash. Phobias. Hinted shady pasts.
1. Chapter 1

Snarky Fem-Harry, taken in by Snape. Guardian fic. Abused Harry. Siblings. Non cannon. Malfoy on the light side. Maybe Slash? At some point?

(Harry is a girl, Also named Harry, Same personality until… :)

Potter?

Severus Snape was having a nice firewhiskey, brooding in the corner, and generally spying on everyone. There was a girl at the counter… he couldn't dsee her because the lights were dimmed to dark red. From what he could hear, the girl asked for a cold butterbeer, and slapped down twice the money, saying that he needed it more than she did. Her voice was obviously the brats.

He watched as she quietly walked out, noticing a slight limp as she did so.

Guess I need to save the brat… might as well make his life hell while I can. He thought, and quietly followed her. The girl, unsurprisingly, walked onto a quiet street with no one there. She was breathing a sigh while she sat down on the edge of the grounds, looking onto the muggles below.

"Snape. Why did you follow me?" She asked curtly, not turning around. "What do you want?"

Stupid kids. "Language. And it's professor to you."

She gave a dark laugh. "Right…."

"Why aren't you with your muggle relatives?" He asked, spitting out venomous words without thinking for a moment. "Trying to get even more attention? Running away? Oh, the chosen one must live such a hard life."

"Yes, of course I am. I mean, I can't even drive yet; what'd you expect?" She said, snarkily. "I'm just bored, and I told them I'd be back by morning. I might go to Ron's house though."

"Really? That's the only reason?"

Of course. He saw me limping, she unknowingly broadcasted to Snape. What else does he know?

"Tell me, now did the girl-who-lived get injured? Paper cut?"

"Of course not. Just trippe- hey, what do you need your wand for?" She asked, and maybe the slightest bit of fear?

"Lumos." He said, and snarled at the distrusting glare from her brown eyes, noticing that her face looked elfish, slight features that looked like Lily were shimmering at the edges. "Why are you using a glamour, Potter?"

"Pimple." She said, her face flushing. She was obviously lying.

"Revealo. Potter!" He said as horror crossed his face. It was covered in bruises, cuts, scars, and red handprint impressions were on her face. No one could even see her original scar!

"Stop staring and gasping." She hissed, eyes looking around suspiciously. "It was just a little fight at my house with Dudley, my cousin. Do you mind turning your light off? Honestly." Snape just stared in shock, so she immediately felt self conscious. Leave, Harry, Leave! He might find our about your foot…

"Potter…. Where else are you injured?"

"Turn. Off. That. Light." She hissed, looking away.

Snape sighed and stopped using Lumos. "Now answer, Potter, or I swear to merlin that I will-"

"Blah, blah, blah. I get it, alright? It's just my face and a couple of bruises on my legs. I'm fine. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going back to my aunt- I mean, I'm going home to my aunt."

"No, you will come to my manor. I will treat your wounds. Dumbledore would have my hide if the great chosen one came to school looking like that." He snarled, insulting on instinct because of the shock. How dare she lie! I'm only trying to help….for now.

"Thanks for the compliment. I didn't think I could get mor- never mind. I'm fine. I'll just go home." She got up, but Severus also got up and grabbed her shoulder. She flinched violently, and practically jucmped back in shock… and pain.

"I'm not going to hurt you, girl." He snarled.

That's what uncle said.. She thought, but occlumency prevented Snape from hearing her thoughts… just the fear behind them. "Sorry, sna- I mean, professor. You just grabbed an old bruise of mine."

"Likely story. Now, brace yourself," he said, grabbing her and noticing her twitch.

"Wh- ah!" She said, letting out a high pitched yelp of surprise as the two apparated to snape manor. She panted and said shakily, "That… was… not… cool. You know I just had a butterbeer, right?"

"Of course I do. Now, lie down. You are injured, far more than you are telling me. Your punishment for lying will be determined shortly."

"Lying about what?"

"Being fine."

"But I am!" She exclaimed defiantly.

"Really then?" He sneered. "Tell me if this hurts," grabbing ahold of her shoulder.

This time, however, she didn't flinch. She didn't even twitch. She just closed her eyes tightly and evened out her breath. "No," She said tightly.

Suddenly, she went limp. Her eyes relaxed. Her breathing became normal. She had somehow... passed out?

Snape rolled up her sleeve... and went pale. Her shoulder was dislocated, with shattered bone sticking out of her skin. She obviously had internal bleeding. He paled further when he thought; she had admitted to be hurt on her leg, so she must have been living with this for awhile. What did she LET him look at?!

Snape cast a spell, and started reading the list of injuries. Potter's arms were just cut up, her ribs bruised, her legs littered with infected cuts... and her foot. Her right foot had been broken, yet somehow she could walk on it?

After Severus Snape had fully healed Harry, he contemplated how to bring her to a guest room, or at least a couch. Levitating might not support her... apparating will wake her up... should I carry HER?

Of course he did. Halfway up the stairs, Harry stirred. She squirmed softly in Snape's arms, snuggling into his arms. She had her head buried in his arms, and she was... smiling?

Severus was in shock. Her smile was so innocent, naive, quiet. He never noticed that Harry always had her eyebrows furrowed together. Her forehead was smooth, and she seemed so peaceful in her arms. She seemed like... it looked like she was happy, carefree, and quiet with Snape. Like he was her father.

"Thank you," She said quietly, like an absolute angel.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry's head was on her injured shoulder, which was in a cast. She had curled up into a fetal position, her legs pressed tightly into her chest. When ever Professor Snape tried to undo this position, her breathing would instantly speed up. She had a white, fluffy blanket on her, covering everything but her eyes. Her hair was covering her forehead, and she had that same expression as she had earlier.

Of course, Snape thought. She has a fever. He reached for her forehead, and placed his hand on it. She was burning up! leaning into his touch and panting, sweating slightly. As he moved his hand away, she heard a small voice say, "Who... where... what happened?!"

Harry immediately shot up, eyes feral. She seemed to be frightened, and was shrinking away from him. "Who are you?! Did you hurt me?" She asked, shouting.

"Take a wild guess, Potter." He sneered. "Get up, girl!"

She immediately started to whimper, her posture sagging. "I'm sorry Uncle Vernon, please, I'm sorry, I just had a bad dream!"

"Do you imagine I care Potter? And are you calling me a Muggle?!" Snape asked, voice rising in pitch and volume.

Her eyes seemed unfixed, and she was definitely in a state of panic. She was breathing heavily, and her face had gone paler than a ghosts. Tears sparkled in her eyes, and Snape finally realized that she couldn't see anything.

He handed Harry her glasses, and watched as her eyes darted around the room and settled on his.

"Snape? Where am I and how did I get here?" She demanded, now angrily with very little restraint.

"Professor," He drawled.

"PROFESSOR SEVERUS SNAPE YOU WILL ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW!" She screamed, throwing the blankets off of her to meet his eyes. Hers were fearful and anxious. Harry took in the sight of her body. "HOW THE BLOODY HELL DID I GET SO INJURED?! HOW INJURED AM I?"

"CAlm yourself Potter, you came to me with these injuries and I simply treated them. This is my home, obviously, and you came here last night, if you care to remember."

"I don't care to. In any case, when will I be able to go home?" She demanded, calmer.

"As soon as you can walk, Potter." He sneered. He was surprised, however, when she scoffed and got up. That in and of itself wasn't the reason he raised his eyebrow- oh no. She had lifted herself onto her feet without even batting an eyelash, and met his eyes.

"Well?" She asked, challengingly, "Will you let me go now?"

Sorry for the slowest update ever, schools a really bad thing but now that it's summer i'll update more (maybe?) . I honestly will try my best though, and I want you all to know that your reviews are very helpful. I never thought that I'd ever get so many followers. It's pretty surreal. Thx, and I promise to update in July and soon after!

BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, GirlHarry


End file.
